The present invention relates to a central processing unit (CPU) cooler and more particularly to such a CPU cooler with improved characteristics.
It is readily understood that a running CPU of a computer generates a large amount of beat flux. Conventionally, a cooler is used to control the rising temperature resulting from the running CPU to an acceptable degree so as to maintain a normal operation of the CPU and thus of the computer. A conventional CPU cooler comprises a fan, a cooling base rested disposed on the CPU, and a metal plate above the cooling base on which a plurality of parallel fins with good heat convection and/or conduction capability is attached so as to effectively dissipate heat generated by the running CPU.
It is also understood that the operating speed of a CPU has become faster and faster as technology evolves. This in turn causes high heat flux generation from a running CPU. Hence, improved dissipation of the heat generated from a running CPU is still a task under continuous pursuit. Thus, it is desirable to provide an improved CPU cooler in order to achieve such task, which is not achieved by the prior art.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a flow field based cooler for a CPU. The cooler comprises a cooling base having an ray of recesses on its top surface. The cooling base is secured on the CPU and above which an orifice plate of a size substantially similar to the cooling base and having an array of orifices each corresponding to a recess of the array of recesses is attached. A tab at each side of the cooling base is used to clamp the orifice plate and the cooling base with a predetermined separation distance. An electrical fan above the cooling base and the orifice plate is secured on the CPU. A shroud for the electrical fan encloses the cooling base, orifice plate and CPU. When the fan is operative to provide the required coolant mass flow, impinging jets are generated through the orifice plate and directed toward the recesses within which the turbulence and vorticity of wall-jet flow are enhanced, thereby dissipating the heat flux generated by the running CPU.
In one aspect of the present invention, the orifices are perpendicular to a bottom face of the orifice plate.
In another aspect of the present invention, the orifices are oblique to a bottom face of the orifice plate.
The present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken with the accompanying drawings.